Glowing Fire
by Lyyfe
Summary: Old Family Secrets Start to rise while the Charmed Ones are sent to the future by a unknown magically being. Sister against Sister. They must save the family legacy; Before The Great Z rises and brings their family great demise.
1. Halliwell

**Glowing Fire**

_Chapter One: Halliwell_

_These stories are untold. Gaps between spaces. No clear between grays. The legacies untold. Monsters became hero's. Hero's being destroyed. You will be amazed how the mighty have fallen.I was founded upon legends. Witches after witches. Good magic before great magic. I descend from a long line of Halliwell magic. Good before great. No creature. No magic more greater, nor powerful then ours._

Azcadelia closed the book of shadows. The book had grown over the years. Too big not to be in its own glass case. Azcadelia flicked her fingers and the book levitated to the destination spot. With another flick the magic protection fell around the glass. She step back and flicked both her hands to test the protection spell. She did that at least once a day. If her fire power couldn't blast it open then it was safe. She smirked and then made her way down the stairs. The manor had grown over the years. They had to magically extend the house because of the rapid growth of the family.

She made her way to the kitchen and found a few of her sisters gathered in a circle. She grabbed her a bottle water from a refrigerator. They all stop talking and she looked at them strange. They were having a secret meeting. And at the very moment an old memory flashed before her very eyes.

_She looked at the three gathered at the island bar. Wyatt, Viper and her past self. Always three. Gathered always in thirds. They all stop as they felt her presence in the room. They could not see her but given all the power that they held they felt her._

_Wyatt cleared his thought , stiffing his board shoulders. "in time, all will be destroyed," _

"_What is it that you suppose we do Wyatt?" Viper questioned her brother. Viper was always the hot head of course. Arguing and questioning every position of everything. Pushing any limit she could. Positioning any angle of life. _

"_We kill her," future Azcadelia softly said on the same beat as Wyatt. Barely above a whisper. The past Azcadelia turned slightly and looked at her future self after she made her statement. She could see her. Would she spill? The future Azcadelia thought._

"_Hey! We can not kill her. Our own sister! What if Chris would have killed you when you became evil Wyatt!" Viper shouted. She was more like her aunt than she wanted to be. Her temper flaring with rage. Family was family. And blood would always be thicker than water. _

"_We must. There is no saving her. No one made Zauthura evil. She gained more power and became outraged. Never forgiving mother and father. She blames them. She had a chose!" Wyatt barked. The house was silent and still. No one said anything. _

"_Azcadelia!" Viper shouted, and past Azcadelia snapped out of her daze and looked towards her sister. "Do you hear Wyatt? Whats he said?" Viper mouthed outraged. Past Azcadelia looked at her future self. They both nodded heads. _

"_Our family great demise will surely come of this," the Past Azcadelia slowly but surely announced. Making Viper stalk off. _

Azcadelia caught her breath as she returned to her body. Not sure why her subconscious wanted her to see the past. None the less. Why she was able to even astro-project to the past. She found herself startled by her old fogged memories. Even more startled that all eyes were on her in the kitchen.

"Where did you go?" one asked in the herd.

"No where," Azcadelia stated. Stalking off to visit a old friend.

Azcadelia found her way back to the attic. Where she spent most of her time nowadays. She went through her grams old chest and found her black cloak. The ones that the old witches in the stone ages use to wear. She flared it out and covered herself completely. Where she was going she wanted no one to recognize her.

She stepped slowly over to the accent wardrobe that was place behind the book of shadows. Still youthful in its age. She opened it and stairs formed going downward. All the magically enchanted items her grams had lying around. She step inside and closed the doors behind her. She creep down the stairs carefully not to awaken any demonic creature. Each step disappearing behind her as she moved further. After all it was the safest way to travel to the underworld.

Once she landed at the last step. She headed to search for her hot temper sister.

When she found her. It had felt like ages. They had paid the price for the things that have happened. She still looked the same. Her long golden blond hair and her soft crystal blue eyes smoking with rage. She was always upset. Always ready to set someone on fire. No surprise that she became a source of all Evil wife. A repeat in history. Azcadelia watched as her sister stopped yelling at her guards. She clicked her toes. She could feel her sister's good essence.

"Leave me," she waved her guards off. "Show thyself," she said sitting on her all black throne. Azcadelia rose from her hidden spot and removed her cloak. She stood before her sister. Surprised that her sister jumped up to hug her. Also happy that Viper had not changed completely.

"My dear Viperdena, have I forsaken you?" Azcadelia questioned.

"No Azcadelia, you have not. I have chose this life."

"You can come back home?"

"There is no home anymore. No family. Not the same. We are all broken." Vipers attitude rapidly dulling.

"You are not fit to be a evil queen?"

"There is no good nor evil, only power. You know that and when she rises. What side will you cling to?" Viper stated.

"being powerful witches made us great,Using that power gracefully made us good, and being righteous made us divine. "

"She made us divine," Viper voiced back to her sister with anger. Rising from her throne again.

"Our demise has reached us, Queen Viperdena. Count your blessing," Azcadelia said softly as she kissed her sister on the cheek. She disappeared in flames. Careful not to set the underworld alarms off.

* * *

><p>When Azcadelia had left Viperdena sat there pondering. Her sister never came twice a year. She came once a year, same day and time. As well Azcadelia had never asked her to come back home. What had changed after so many years. Viper waved her hand to conjure the oracle. A shinning bright light appeared and disappeared just as quickly. She sighed. Why did the oracle have to be so difficult? She rolled her eyes and shimmered from her throne.<p>

She shivered when she arrived to the crystal house. It was too cold and icy for anyone to leave there.

"What brings thy?" she heard a soft voice say. Viperdena turned around quickly, coming full faced with the oracle. She had always admire the oracle. She had a unique beauty. She had long white hair past her waist and soft snowflake skin. She had the purest white snow eyes and longest crystal witch nails that always seem to sparkle. And she always wore all white. The virgin oracle. Simply an angel.

"you look cold," Viperdena had commented.

"And you look demonic," they both laughed.

"what brings you to my domain, Viper?" the oracle asked.

"Just a sisterly visit,"

"You don't do sisterly visits,"

"What have you foreseen Kallisto?" Viperdena asked.

Kallisto said nothing. She moved closely and placed her long nails on Viper's head. Her eyes turned slightly smokey as she looked through time. After a moment her eyes her eyes turned back to snow and she removed her hands. She turned her back and went to look through a book.

"I see nothing,"

"Nothing?" Viper asked for reassurance.

"No you, no me, no Azcadelia. No one, only pain." Kallisto said slowly.

"And will she rise?"

"Yes, surely as she promised." Kallisto answered, nodding. Viper caught her breath and took three steps back.

"What will you do?"

"I am nor good nor evil."

"Your a Halliwell." Viper stated while folding her arms.

"Aren't you too?" Kallisto challenged her. " As well as Kordelia, Demetria and Adona."

"I did not drag them to evil,"

"No but you influence them,"

"And I did not vanquish my own sister,"

"But yet you took the blame."

and there was silence between the two.

"We all paid a price Kallisto."

"And you more than most."

"There's no turning back now."

"Are you sure? After all, once a Halliwell always a Halliwell."

Viperdena turned on her heel with a quick smirk.

"Next time, just call me instead of trying to conjuring. Some of us still use our orbing powers."

"I'll keep that in mind." Viper said disappearing in flames.

She was bomb-rushed as soon as she made it home. Her husband was sitting down at the table waiting on her.

"Its late,"

"I know, I'm sorry," Viper said trying to put on a fake smile. She didn't wanna argue tonight and the day had been long.

"Where you been?"

"Just thinking. I went to the bridge." Viper lied. And her husband rose from the table.

"I thought you were done with the lies."

"Im not lying, Xavier."

"Yes you are," Xavier yelled. Getting in her face. "You were with your sisters. And I know Azcadelia came today. I could smell her good essence just as I can smell yours lingering too."

"I cant help who I am!"

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Xavier asked her. He lifted her chin. Brown eyes looking into blues. She loved her husband. He was a good man that made bad decisions. He was also good looking. Honey suckle brown skin, brown eyes and a muscle form that would make any women weak in the knees.

"No,"

"Than why cant you keep to the agreement?" Xavier asked.

"I don't know." Viperdena answered defeated. She couldn't argue with him. She loved him. A repeat in history. She was just like the Charmed one before her. And she knew how the story ended. She sighed and wept slightly as her husband hugged her.

* * *

><p>When Azcadelia step foot in the manor. She was attacked by all three of her younger sisters. They all wanted answers. She looked them over. They had been so young when they received there diving powers. So young when their eldest sister died. Each changing form and appearance once they received their great power. All unique in their own way.<p>

"What troubles you?" Azcadelia spoke.

"You know," her sister Selene answered. She looked her sister over. Her mermaid like form. She was slim but yet not too tall. She had blue, purple and turquoise twisted hair. At the end each twist there was different variations of seashells. Her beautiful sun tan skin glowed with radiance, Allowing her sea green eyes to beam. She was a siren to all.

"A storm is coming," another spoken. Her sister Amphritie. She had short brown curly hair with slight strokes of blond. She beheld thunder tattoos on index fingers. All gold. And gray gemstone pierced in the center of her forehead. That same gemstone matching her stormy gray eyes.

"A great storm," the last sister emphasized. Minerva. She had golden tribal marking on her right leg and arm. Markings of all the souls that she saved. She always had golden beads wrapped around her arms like old Egyptian jewelery. Warrior beads. Only to be unleashed when necessary. Minerva had dark red burgundy hair; that she always keep in a high bun. With her extraordinary beauty her blueish-gray eyes settle her appearance. Simply gorgeous.

"Say who?" Azcadelia asked.

"Says I." a voice behind her sisters answered. Her sisters step aside to reveal.

"Christopher." Azcadelia said folding her arms.

"Azcadelia, " Chris shot back.


	2. The Chosen Ones

**Glowing Fire**

_Chapter Two: The Chosen Ones_

"well isn't it Christopher Halliwell. Great time traveler. Demon slaver. Savior of the future."

"And isn't it Azcadelia Halliwell. The Chosen One, Killer of the Great Z and Savior of the present." Chris shot back.

"What do you want Chris?" Azcadelia asked, walking off to the kitchen. She was in no mood to deal with her brother.

"Azcadelia, you know the clock has run out." Chris reminded. But Azcadelia knew more than most. She knew they had no time left. That the Great Z would rise whether they liked it or not. And she would come back causing destruction even in her weak state.

"I know, Christopher."

"Then why do you pretend like the storm is not coming," Chris stated, grabbing his sister arm.

"I don't pretend. I feel her. I feel her essence lingering in this house like she never left. She lives within me."

"What?"

"Everyone thinks that Viper has it so bad. A curse left upon me. I feel her and hear her very thoughts. Its frustrating. Ten years. Ten long years..." Azcadelia trailed off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; Selene, Amphritie and Minerva voyaged off to the attic. Going through the Book of Shadows in search for answers. Answers they knew their older siblings wouldn't tell them. They felt like they knew what was going on but as if someone had fogged their memories.<p>

"I wanna know what the hell is going on." Minerva was aggravated.

"Who is the Great Z?" Amphritie asked.

"Calm down you too." Selene said flipping through the book rapidly.

"Something just feels strange. This Great Z feels familiar. Even though we have never heard of it." Minerva said.

"Like someone blocked our memories," Amphritie added on.

And the booked quickly shut making the girls jumped back. And opened again as the pages started turning. Finally landing on a page called the Chosen Ones.

"Now that was cool," Selene said, with her hands up. Still slightly in shock.

"Who did that?" Amphritie questioned.

"Probably some ancestors. There are rumors of weird stuff happening with that book." Minerva said. They all looked down after Minerva last statement to read what the book had landed on.

No one had ever seen. No Elder, no Avatar and no In-between.

Great in Power.

One greater than three but all great none the less

divine, righteous, marvelous since birth.

Born into love

forced into power.

Dragged together like four corners of the earth.

Was prophesied to be this worlds salvation.

Honored as heroes; praised as Gods.

Goodness of generations will see them arise,

Saviors

The Chosen Ones have arrived.

"There we're four?" Selene announced.

"And now three," Amphritie

"And I wonder why," Minerva intervene.

_Because things are always done in thirds_

They all stopped and looked around. They were wondering were the whisper had came from.

"Now that was creepy," Minerva said out loud.

"I am truly sorry love Wyatt," Selene announced.

"What?" both sisters asked.

"Before the book closed it said _I am truly sorry, love Wyatt._" Selene explained.

"Who's Wyatt?" Amphritie

"I have no idea but lets go find out," Minerva said.

"By whom?" Selene asked.

"The Virgin Oracle." Minerva answered, orbing them all away.

* * *

><p>Viper walked around her condo dressed in finely red robes. She felt hopeless. Confused. A broken record for ten years. She knew not what to do. Stand with him or with her family.<p>

"What bothers you?" Xavier asked.

"Maybe we should return to the other side Xavier,"

"We can't"

"I miss my family,"

"I know you do but,"

"But-nothing. Z is rising soon. This isn't right,"

"Viper you are my wife,"

"And you my husband,"

"Then stand by my side,"

"But what side will we stand on?" Viper questioned and he walked off. She sighed and turned back to the window to stair at the sun.

* * *

><p>When the three walked into the house. They were freezing. They had no idea why she lived here.<p>

"You come for answers,"

"Like everyone else," Minerva answered.

"Such a smart ass Minerva. Did Azcadelia teach you that?" The Oracle returned.

"No I learned it on my own,"

"Sit," Kallisto said, making three warm sofa chairs appear. They sat.

"We want to know who the Great Z was?" Selene asked.

"Who she is?" The Oracle corrected.

"No, who she was." Amphritie reassured her sisters questioned. The oracle laughed and sat down at her throne.

"What's so funny?" Minerva asked.

"The Great Z still LIVES!" Kallisto said with a pause. "Did your sister Azcadelia not tell you or even Christopher."

"Chris? Our brother Chris?" Selene said and the oracle nodded.

The oracle rose and placed her white fur coat upon her shoulders and turned against the girls. She snapped her fingers and made a window appear. Allowing the sun to beam down at her. She moved her hand over her face and her old human form appeared. Her long dark brown curls formed and anything icy and white disappeared. Her aqua eyes discovering the sun again.

"Do you wanna hear the story?" Kallisto the Oracle asked. They all jumped at the edge of their sits and nodded their heads. She made the window disappear and along with her human form too.

"Yes," All three sisters said impatiently.

"In a time, after Elders and Avatars were no longer. The Greatest formed. Each reformed into what you know now. _The Powers_ making rules and regulations. The limits of good and bad. And even treaties of all kinds. Came together and unleashed divine powers on four little innocent children," Kallisto paused as one interrupted.

"You being one?" Amphritie asked, reassuring.

The Oracle nodded and continued the story " they made this children powerful. Great in so many way. Great like no other before. Even the most powerful of creatures feared them. But one, The Z. Became Chaotic. Created destruction. Dragging a wedge even between you and your other three sisters til this very day."

"You know of our sisters. Demetria, Adona and Kordelia?" Minerva asked, confused.

"Yes,"

"And if The Great Z caused so much destruction why did they call her Great?" Minerva challenged.

"See chaos consumed her but twisted as she was..." and the oracle paused trailing off down memory lane. "She did great things, terrible but G-R-E-A-T,"

"And she put a wedge between our sisters? How?" Amphritie questioned.

"You miss your sisters don't you, especially little Selene." the Oracle shot back.

"Don't badger my sister!" Minerva said and the Oracle laughed.

"You remind me of Viper. She could never control her temper. As children Azcadelia and her always fussed and fought." the Oracle revealed.

"Viperdena is Azcadelia sister," Selene putting the pieces together.

"Yes, as well as I."

"What?" they all said. Before they could ask anything else. Kallisto waved her hand and made them disappear. When the girls landed they were back in the attic.

"What was that?" Amphritie asked.

"We were about to ask the same thing." They all looked up to find their demonic sisters. They were each other worst half. Opposites of each other.

Kordelia was tall and beautiful. She had lavender hair that she wore in a bun and unlike Minerva she had violet eyes.

While, Demetria had bright red hair and sugar brown eyes. A snake tattoo covering her whole right leg and always keep her pet white snake wrap around her neck.

And Adona had dark brown curly hair and dark blue bar tattoos on her wrist. Two on each side. Those same tattoos matching her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Minerva questioned.

"Came for a sisterly visit." Kordelia answered.

"We don't do sisterly visits," Minerva said folding her arms.

"We came to look at the book," Adona announced.

"No way," Selene said snapping the book back in the glass.

"Oh how Selene loves that book," Demetria said and they laughed, sinisterly.

"At least it never deserted us," Amphritie shot back.

"What do you need the book for?" Minerva questioned.

"Research," Kordelia answered.

"On what?"

"The chosen ones," Adona said.

"Isn't your sweet Queen Viper one. Go ask her," Selene said angerly.

"She's been acting strange lately," Demetria revealed.

"Interesting..." Minerva said trailing off.

"You should leave before Azcadelia finds out your here," Minerva stated.

"No, I've came for answers and I wont leave until I get them," Kordelia informed.

"Is that right?" they all jumped as they heard Azcadelia voice. They turned around to see her resting on the door frame.

"Downstairs now. All of you," Azcadelia said walking downstairs. "Even the evil ones!" she yelled out from downstairs.

* * *

><p><em>Bare with me. The story will start to open up much more and you will get to the juicy please. Tell me ideas you would like to see!<br>_


	3. Last Leaf

**Glowing Fire  
><strong>

Chapter Three: Last Leaf

_The fact that all men die and souls live on is mystery til this very day. But one can be living and dead all at once._

It astonished Azcadelia as the living-room had flourished before her. It felt like centuries since the home had been filled. She gathered all of her younger siblings and sat them down. Trying her best to gathered her thoughts against furious and curious ears. To tell the story of all years hence. To bring back memories she drowned in water. But death always finds a way dealing with life in the end. So Azcadelia took a breath and slightly whispered a sigh, "give me one firm spot to which to stand and I will move the earth."

All in fury sisters Kordelia and Minvera jumped up "What's going on?" Azcadelia shook her head and tried to keep herself calm. The ill tempers in her family were gonna get them killed some day.

"She said that. Z, that was her favorite line. Archimedes said that."

"Your are the last dying leaf. You six girls are the last of our kind. The last Halliwells pure at heart." Chris spoke up.

"What does that all mean? So we are all sisters?" Adona lingered. "How could we not remember,"

"We did what was best. In times of great tragedy..." they heard Viperdena voice as she ascended from great flames. She stood beside her sister Azcadelia and held her hand. "Hello brother," Viperdena said softly.

"Viper," Chris said kissing his baby sister on the forehead.

"Ummm, the story?" Selene pondered intrigued. The mermaid Goddess.

"In times of tragedy. Sister against brother and brother against sister. Came a time of great madness. Where we were no longer pure at heart and our gifts had selfishly blinded our good nature. We saw it just to correct the problem..." Viper trailed with her story.

"The power was so great making us feel alive and having no fear. A twice blessed felt it even to destroy all four," Azcadelia continued.

"To children?" Demetria asked. Petting her giant white snake.

"Yes, but I could not let the twice blessed vanquish them all. They were merely teenagers, innocently little girls corrupted only by one." Chris explained to his kin.

"You guys talk as if there were more of us," Amphritie stating.

"Because there were, many long gone. The Halliwell legacy right. We never truly live happily ever after..." Azcadelia said.

"How can our family be so broken?" Kordelia asked.

"Because we stop believing in ourselves. With that came punishment, exile for some and even death. We all made choices and with them came consequences," Viper answered.

"Exile?" Adona spoke up intrigued.

"Yes, even in death some with side with Z. They think she is the true heir to our kingdom."

"And she's not? Oh great power of hers. That you wont even dare say her name..." Minerva challenge.

"Silly girl. Z wouldn't give a damn about you. She cares for no one but herself. For the crimes mother and father sought fit for her. We all pay the price. And when she wakes the reign of all Halliwells will awaken just for this war." Azcadelia stated strongly.

"And why would the twice blessed want to kill her?" Selene questioned.

"To save her from her own pain," Chris answered. "And she won't stop coming for her own blood until we have paid the price,"

"Wyatt Halliwell? That was his name.." Selene announced.

"Doing your research," Azcadelia smiled and Selene shrug.

"Our brother will never be with us again nor will he join us in this war..." Azcadelia said.

"Why not?" All sis sisters asked.

"He doesn't practice magic anymore,"

"Why not?"

"Because he killed her. With his own bare hands and that is enough pain to last you a lifetime," Azcadelia exclaimed.

"But why is Z trying to come back now?" Minerva asked.

"To kill you all," a whisper came, revealing the virgin oracle.

"What!?"

"When Wyatt killed her. She transferred all her powers into your six. She called you the guys the eclipse ." Kallisto explained.

"But now she's come to seek her revenge," Viperdena said.

"But what did we ever do?" Adona asked.

"You didn't have to do anything. You just picked up the wrong side of the coin!" Azcadelia answered.

"But why?"

"Because she bestowed her divine essence upon you six. And she cannot just take them back. She has to kill you to fully get the completion of her powers back." Kallisto explained.

"How long do we have?"Minerva asked.

"When the double eclipse arrives," Chris answered.

"So we're helpless?" Amphritie asked.

"Only if she finds a way to come back first,"

"How do we stop her?" Viperdena asked turning to the oracle. "Whether your on the winning side or the losing side. This is still your family, your blood and your legacy. So what do you see," Viper barked.

"Viper..." Azcadelia trailed off before she got stop.

"No!," Viper flames emerging around her. "Kallisto is a Halliwell. From the beginning to the end. Now we have all paid a price and I wont sit back and watch my elder sister vanquish my baby siblings."

"Tisk Tisk, Don't make me angry," Kallisto said with a smirk. "I am surely still a Halliwell." The house becoming extremely cold. Fire against Ice. And Viperdena laughed, a sinister laughed only a devil could give.

And there was silence between the two when Kallisto blew out Viperdena fire with her cold breathe. And everyone in the room was freezing beside the three chosen ones. And Kallisto closed her eyes. And gold bracelets around her legs appeared, glowing with fire. And her eyes turned smokey grey as she inhaled a powerful vision.

"from where one came and one began. There's only no ends to blood within. To find the answers you must start with death because all things living are not alive yet." Kallisto softly spoke and disappeared within the wind.

"There's your answer bestowed upon thee," Azcadelia confirmed, stalking off to find a old friend.

"Can she ever just give us the answers," Viperdena shouted. Disappearing with in flames. And there Chris stood before his younger siblings. Not sure what to tell them. At that very moment he realized how many times would he die for his family. And how many times will his siblings suffer heartaches over family that claims to be foe. But before could the very _last leaf_ of a dying old tree be so pure to restore the balance upon even weakest of the meek.


	4. A Path Unspoken

**Glowing Fire**

_Chapter Four: A Path Unspoken_

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, and sorry I could not travel both..._

In the request of their brother Christopher, he had the six sisters of the eclipse, held in the manor for order protection. Chris was going to teach them and mentor them how to protect themselves against black magic. Even if it was his blood too. Now Azcadelia had been on a hunt for a old friend, old family member that could help them. Uncertain if that woman would help them but she had to give it a try. While Viperdena had been trying to solve the riddle. Her witty sister had given her. On the other had Kallisto had been stuck between a hard place concerning her family. She was the oracle, not good nor evil. But Viperdena was right she was still a Halliwell. From the beginning to the end.

Meanwhile in the Underworld...

Viper had been searching in the evil book of shadows for solution to this problem. Before she was interrupted by her husband the source.

"What troubles you?" He asked softly.

"Nothing," She quickly answered slamming the book shut and turning around quickly.

"Searching for something, Viper?" her husband questioned her.

"Just browsing," she said twisting her long blonde hair. And he chuckled.

"There's been word of you hanging with your sisters again," he stated.

"Your spying on me?"

"Of course I am."

"How dare you?" Viperdena yelled.

"How dare you? You chose this life. I didn't force you!" her husband barked back with flames appearing.

"I have to do what's right for my family. I love you but Z is coming back. And if we let her come back there will be no good or evil. Just her. And that's a life I don't want." Viper explained.

"You know this is betrayal."

"Yes, Xavier but no one and not even you can stop me from saving my family." Viper said disappearing in flames.

* * *

><p>Selene, Demetria and Adona were in the attic going through the book.<p>

"There's nothing here, Selene." Adona told her sister. She still couldn't believe they had figured out that the enemy was family. And that their elder sisters fogged their memories.

"It must be, maybe we should try to scry for him." Selene suggested.

"We've tried that already it hasn't worked." Demetria reminded her. "What's the use of finding Wyatt? They already said he won't help."

"I know but maybe he could tell us what happened all those years ago. Then maybe we have a chance saving ourselves from the bitch they call our sister." Selene yelled. She was frustrated. Between finding out she was given divine powers and their elder sister Z coming back to kill them was pissing her off.

"Okay clam down. Lets try my tracking powers." Demetria offered.

"You have tracking powers?" Selene asked.

"Yes, I just need something of Wyatt's and I'm pretty sure our mothers keep some old things." Demetria said as they began to look through the attic.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Azcadelia was heading down a dark forest. One forbidden to all. There she walked slowly with her black cloak fixed upon her. She had arrived between two trees in the woods she halted. She waved her hand and the door appeared. Revealing the Halliwell symbol upon the door. When they were mad and Z corrupted them. They built this prison for any family members that displeased them. She knocked hard upon the door and the door knocked back. She cut the palm of her hand and placed it on the middle of the door. Her blood disappeared in and the door opened. She jumped inside as it shut quickly.<p>

She walked down the hall and stopped short at a door. She placed her bleeding hand on the door again and opened the door revealing a young woman. The woman looked up and laughed. The woman had long, curly, gray hair and long black nails. She beheld moon tattoos on her right arms. Each different like the stages of the moon. Her eyes glimmered as the moon tattoos did. One eye blue and the other violet. uniquely beautiful.

" Azcadelia?" the woman asked, holding her hand above her face to block the bright light from the hall. Azcadelia simply threw her a black cloak as the woman stood up.

Azcadelia turned her back. The woman said nothing and rose from her chambers. She placed the cloak around her and step outside door. The door shut behind her and locked itself. As they passed through the hall. The woman looked at all of the other chambers. She was gonna come back to set them free. She was gonna set the originals free. When she step foot from the prison. She fell to the ground. It had been ten years since she felt the real air. She rose from the ground and followed Azcadelia down the yellow wood but not without looking back.


	5. Angels

**Glowing Fire**

_Chapter Five: Angels_

_Angels are like diamonds; they can't be made you have to find them..._

If you ever had imagine a place so beautiful. Many would call the place paradise. This would be that paradise. A garden paraded with flowers, bushes, and even blood orchids. There one huge dragon tree sat; overseeing the pond. Aged of thousand tribulations. Still standing producing exotic fruits even in its state of a beautiful disaster. The sun beaming its delight. Blue skies for days. There the enchantress swam, peacefully. Her long gray flowing through the water. She was doing soft back strokes until she felt a hovering figure above her. She opened her eyes to find Selene. She stood straight up in the water and made eye contact with the goddess.

"No one ever comes down here." Selene informed with a pause, "Not sure if the others even know of this place. There's so many magically doors and hidden passages through the house."

"More than meets the eye..."

"Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me?"

"Can't say that I do."

"Oh, Selene your a lot smarter than that."

"How do you know me?"

"I know all."

"Where did you come from? Does my sister Azcadelia know that your here?" Selene questioned pointing to her surroundings.

"Azcadelia brought me here,"

"Do you know of the waters which you swim?" Selene inquired. Watching the woman swim backwards.

"I know very much of these waters,"

"Is that so?"

"my blood gives these waters life,"

"Who are you?"

"an original," the woman answered.

"original?"

"Go, do your research Selene. You have much to learn, child." the woman said, diving into the depths of the water and not returning. Selene stood their for second before she turned of her heal and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening the enchantress was lounging on the grass. She laid there sitting beneath the dragon tree. She smiled as she popped her eyebrows up to take a view of her visitors.<p>

"Oh, how I long for you three to visit me." the woman said. Viperdena and Kallisto bowed, showing their respect. Azcadelia didn't move.

"So disrespectful, Azcadelia. Nothing has changed." the woman said, rising up and sitting Indian style. She waved her hand over the grass and made exotic flowers bloom. She chuckled and levitated the flowers over to the three. Giving them each one. "I love the way it plays on my finger tips.." she announced. "Magic that is," she finished her sentence.

"Don't get comfortable. Your here for one purpose and one purpose only." Azcadelia returned.

"And what is that?"

"To stop the double eclipse from coming," Viperdena answered and the woman laughed.

"Silly children, I can not."

"But-"

"You think just because I'm the moon goddess I can do so. I still don't have control of nature and that something no one can change. It comes in the natural order of things."

"But surely you can do something," Viper stated.

"I can't," the woman said with a smile.

"You can," Kallisto said, making her eyes turn stormy gray. Beginning to turn the room ice cold until her powers were halted. Kallisto becoming shock looked at her other sisters. The woman had blocked her powers from taking effect.

"You think your divine powers work against me. They don't. I can slow it down but that's the most I can do." the woman said stepping back in the water, disappearing. "Now, leave me I must gain my full strength." they heard her voice say into the air. "You too Azcadelia," the garden echo gently as a whisper. Azcadelia turned on her heal and walked through the magically door to run into Selene.

"What are you doing down here?" Azcadelia questioned.

"Who is she?"

"Jetalunus. " Azcadelia answered walking past her younger sister.

"Why is she here?"

"Be careful what your digging up Selene," Azcadelia said before she disappeared within the light.

Selene not listening and letting her curiosity get the best of her. She was able to convince all her sisters to follow her to the garden. When they got there the enchantress wasn't present. By then everyone wasn't focus on finding the strange woman but the beautiful place to which they were brought. There Minerva, Kordelia, Demetria, Adona, Amphritie and Selene motionless.

"Selene, I thought you said there was a woman here?" Minerva asked and everyone else nodded. And before Selene could say anything. The pond water started to rise and the enchantress walked out of the water fully naked. Her naked form only covered by her long hair.

"The eclipse of six."

"Who are you?" Selene asked once again.

"Can you really not recognize me?"

"What do they call you?" Amphritie asked.

"Jetalunus."

"What are you doing here?" Minvera asked.

"I thought you out of all people would recognize me, Minvera." Jetalunus asnwered.

"You said that you were an original?" Selene brought back up and the woman nodded.

"An Original. Original of what?" Kordelia questioned.

"Now that is the right questioned." Jetalunus responded. She snapped her fingers again and made a bench appear. Taking a sit. "I am the first and the last. I can not age nor can I die. Immortal I am, original." Jetalunus explained.

"But what are you doing here?" Demetria asked, setting her pet snake free through the garden. The woman smiled again and hissed at the snake. The snake turned the opposite direction and wrapped itself around Jetalunus. In shock Demetria walked over to the woman and grabbed her snake. "I was told my snake can only come to me."

"True but who do you think gave her to you." Jetalunus returned.

"Why are you here?" Selene asked once more. Becoming frustrated.

"To save you of course."

"From Z?' Adona asked.

"Yes."

"Are you one of us?" Amphritie asked.

"I am the first of us," Jetalunus stated.

"What magic are you formed from?" Demetria asked.

'Both," Jetalunus answered, "Have you found my brother?"

"Your brother?" Adona asked, looking at her other sisters.

"Wyatt. I've surely missed him." Jetalunus returned. Robes forming around her naked body.

"Who are you really?" Minvera asked.

"Simply an Angel," Jetalunus said, disappearing within a void of light. The six sisters looked at each other and wondered when they were gonna get to the bottom of this mystery. Too many unanswered questions. Who was this mysterious woman claiming to be sister of Wyatt. And where was Wyatt when their family needed him. And what was Azcadelia, Viperdena and Kallisto keeping from them. There was more to the Z story and they were gonna figure it out.


	6. Visions

**Glowing Fire **

_Chapter Six: Visions_

_There's a difference between looking and seeing, _

That night for some odd reason Kordelia trailed the manor. Her long lavender hair flowing by her side as her violet eyes blazed with curiosity. Enetering the magically door that lead to the enchanted garden. The garden was empty when she step foot. No sight of the moon goddess Kordelia dig into her black bag. She grabbed the veil and filled it with the waters from the pond. She was startled when a bright white light appeared.

"Can't sleep?" Jetalunus questioned.

"Never,"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

"Why not?" Kordelia returned.

"Those waters are only for the pure at heart,"

"And I'm not pure?"

"Yes, but your intentions aren't." Jetalunus answered.

"And what are my intentions exactly?"

"It won't make your visions better,"

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm old and wise," Jetalunus answered and Kordelia rolled her eyes. "Well it made your mothers worse," Jetalunus added.

"Phoebe?"

"What makes you think Phoebe is your mother?" Jetalunus asked, sitting on the bench.

"We come from all Charmed Ones." Kordelia replied.

"No, you just come from Charmed Ones blood." Jetalunus returned.

"Then who is my mother?"

"Your mother was an Original." Jetalunus asnwered.

"Lies," Kordelia said walking past Jetalunus.

"That same potion your making made your mothers visions fold ten times and she almost went crazy," Jetalunus said stopping Kordelia short in her tracks.

"History tells us no ones visions are more powerful that Kallisto's."

"Well history lied to you," Jetalunus said with a laugh.

"Who are you really?"

"Jetalunus Halliwell,"

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Imprisoned by blood." Jetalunus said with a pause. "Have you girls forgotten that much?"

"And what exactly are we suppose to remember?"

"Simply everything that you've forgotten."

"Did you know them?"

"Whom?"

"The Charmed Ones?"

"Yes,"

"Were they as good as legends tells?"

"They were GREAT,"

"Then why does so much evil form from this family?"

"It is all just a test,"

"From who?"

"Him upstairs," Jetalunus said looking up at the sky.

"Where is my mother?"

"Trapped,"

"Trapped where?"

"In a place fogged by spells," Jetalunus paused. "But surely you can find her." Jetalunus informed.

"How?"

"By blood." Jetalunus answered and Kordelia stopped short at the door before she exit.

"What does she look like?"

"You'll know your mother when you see her."

_There Kordelia stood between two large oak trees, placed on a yellow wood. Her lavender hair blowing in the wind. She stood there briefly and traveled down the road, until she strangely halted. A woman appeared. Looking vaguely similar. She had the same lavender hair and the same violet eyes. The only difference was the woman had a white lion tattoo on her right leg. _

"_Who are you?" Kordelia asked to the strange woman. _

"_Find me," the woman said before she disappeared, revealing an ancient door presenting the book of shadows sign upon it. Before she could touch the door, it faded. _

Waking up in a sweat, Kordelia turned on her night lamp, off to vogue down a yellow wood.


	7. Down the Yellow Brick Road

**Glowing Fire**

_Chapter Seven: Down the Yellow Brick Road_

_roads tell you nothing until the passage is complete..._

There Kordelia sat, flipping through the book of shadows. Trying to find the solution to her answers. She quickly closed the book when her sisters Amphritie and Adona came walking in. She looked up nervously. Trying to hide her worries with a uneasy smile.

"what's up, K?" Adona asked, as they plump down beside her. Kordelia shook her head and then rose up. Holding on to the book tightly, carefully placing it in the glass box.

"you okay?" Amphritie questioned. As she exchange glances with Adona. They both knew something was wrong.

"yeah," Kordelia replied. Trying to walk out the attic. She sighed as she paused there was no way she could do this mission by herself. She knew that there always needed to be three.  
>"promise you won't tell?" Kordelia demanded of them and both nodded there head. Kordelia shook her head and took her place beside them on the couch.<p>

"I need to find someone,"

"someone like who?" Amphritie asked.

"my mother" Kordelia answered.

"our mothers are dead!" Adona butted in.

"our mothers are yet to be revealed," Kordelia returned.

"where is this coming from?" Amphritie asked.

"evidence lady!" Adona said.

"Jetalunus told me that my mother was imprisoned."

"those could be lies" Adona fought back.

"well those lies came in my visions last night"

"your visions?" Amphritie asked for reassurance.

Kordelia nodded, "yes, I looked just like her. There I was standing on a yellow wood. She came to me and then disappeared revealing a strange door that held the books symbol."

"maybe your visions are wrong?" Adona suggested.

"my visions?! Really!" Kordelia said looking at her sister crazy. Amphritie watch as her sisters were about to argue, when she rose from the couch. She was drawn to a book sitting on a old chest. She pick up the book.

"your visions Kordelia...yellow wood." Amphritie said holding the book so that they could see it.

Adona laughed, "you have to be kidding me"

"I've seen stranger things," Kordelia stated.

"the great and powerful OZ," Amphritie announced.  
>Kordelia stretched from the couch and took the book from her sister. They both we're hovering over the book when Adona came to read what they were looking at. As soon as she step foot beside her sisters the book shined a bright light and sucked them into the story. The book flying on the floor, leaving the attic empty.<p>

When they reached the other end of the portal. They hit the cold yellow wood. They each stretched from ground trying to recover from the fall. They looked at their surroundings, no one in sight.

"I can't believe this?" Adona was first to speak.

"we have no potions," Amphritie reminded them.

"we have divine powers," Adona returned.

"divine powers we have yet to experience," Kordelia reminded.

"anyways where is the ancient door. Or do we have to ask the great and powerful OZ for directions." Adona said with a laughed. They turned to look at Amphritie as her brownish blonde hair turned completely blonde and her gray gemstone had a shining light from it.

"Amphritie, your hair color has changed," Kordelia informed her. Amphritie briefly touched her new brighten hair and felt the changes as it grew to her shoulders.

"I know where to go," Amphritie stated. Walking down the yellow brick road. The sisters sighed and followed close behind.

They had been walking for hours when, Amphritie held out her hands and stopped her sisters.

"we're here." Amphritie stated.

"I see nothing, Amp" Adona said and Kordelia nodded in union. Before Amphritie could say anything else. They heard whispers in the trees. They placed each other backs against each other. So that no surprises would come. At that very moment a man jumped from the trees. His skin was a gold and also held gold tribal tattoos.

"this part of the forest is forbidden. Go back the way you came," the man spoke and point the opposite direction.

"who are you?" Kordelia asked.

"this part of the forest is even forbidden for you Kordelia. This land is only to set foot by the chosen ones." The man spoke again. Kordelia looked at the man confused and then at her sisters. How did he know her name and why could the chosen ones only set foot. Before Kordelia could ask any other questions. More gold men jumped from the trees.

"distract them," Kordelia whisper to her sisters. They nodded and fireballs formed in their hands. Kordelia took off to the large oak trees. As the war started behind her.

She put her hand up and the door appeared. She quickly cut her hand and placed it upon the door. The door opened, she quickly jumped inside as it shut behind her. She ran through the bright hall. Feeling a magnetic pull. Like she knew exactly what door to go to. She stop at the door, trying to catch her breathe. She looked up as a gold man walked through the wall. He tried to drag her by her feet. But Kordelia kicked him and placed her bleeding hand on the door. The door unlocked and the gold man paused. As he slowly turned around, he busted into flames.

Kordelia looked up at the woman from her visions, watched her walked out the door. "mother,"

"rise Kordelia," the woman said, walking past her. Kordelia jumped up and followed behind. When the prison door opened the girls we're surrounded and out numbered. The gold men paused slowing backing away. Before they could go run and hide in the trees. The woman put her hand up revealing a circle tattoo. It started to glow with fire. Vanquishing every gold men into ashes.

They stood there stunned. Wondering who had they truly set free.

"who are you?" Adona asked.

"an a Original. I thought you knew." The woman said hovering past them. They watched as many strange tattoos started to appeared on her naked form. They exchange glances with one another and trailed the yellow road, close behind.


	8. Descending and Arriving

**Glowing Fire**

_Chapter Eight: Descending and Arriving_

_You may think the rain might cleanse you..._

The day had passed while Kordelia, Adona and Amphritie had gone on their little adventure. The night had came suddenly and seem almost unexpected. Selene, Minerva and Demetria were flipping through the book of shadows in the attic. Selene couldn't shake the nerve of not being able to find Wyatt. It bothered her and the others too but it bothered Selene more. All the pieces to the puzzle were not adding up. Why wouldn't Wyatt "the first born child" not protect his family. Killing his own ssiter and then abandoning his family like they didn't exist anymore. Where ever he was; he was cloak with powerful spells. Preventing anyone of any kind to find his whereabouts.

Minerva signed, she was feed up with the whole matter. Anyway they turned there were no clear answers. "There's nothing here, Selene." Minerva told her sister and walked away from the book.

"Well there must be something. Like answers just dont disappear," Selene returned. Closing the book.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Minerva announced.

"And I thought cats were witches," Selene responded.

"No, they just get turned into witches," Demteria jumped in.

'Where are the others anyone?" Minerva questioned. 'Maybe they should be helping us,"

"No idea, they've been gone all day," Demetria asnwered.

"Maybe we should summon someone?" Selene suggested.

"Like who?" Minerva said.

"They Oracle," Selene asswerd.

"No, she only tells so much," Minerva reminded.

"True, lets try another way." Demetria said.

"What way?" Minerva asked.

"a spell but of course. The right spell that could give us answers," Demetria asnwered with a grin. She cleared her throat and grabbed her siblings hands. The spell would be more powerful with theirs connected. Always stronger with three.

_bottle lies and untold secrets, tell me of my families dull pieces to remember the times they want keep quiet to save us from planned demises unlock the old and bring it here unlock the old and make it clear _

And in that very moment the attic started to shake. Azcadelia orbed in to see what was wrong. She was stopped by a portal opening up and sucking the girls in.

"oh no" Azcadelia said. She signed and walked over the book that was laying on the ground. She grabbed it and placed it in the old chest. Turned on her heel and headed for the door. They would have to figure it out for themselves. Some lessons must be experienced not taught.

"Azcadelia" a voiced said. Azcadelia turned around slowly as she came faced with her elder sister. She looked at her sister lifeless form her lavender hair dull and her violet eye piercing.

"Pandora," Azcadelia responded in shock.

To be continued...


	9. Melinda

**Glowing Fire**

_Chapter Nine: Melinda_

_We clipping on your wings, warm winds on a space ride I recall your soul and its taste like gardans, flowers, warm winds..._

Pandora and Azcadelia stood there gazing at one another. They were passing through lifetimes. Remembering how they even got to this point. Pandora smirk. She was furious. Imprisoned by her flesh and blood. But that was her sister even at the very end.

"Aren't you gonna welcome me home? " Pandora asked her sister.

"Girls you should leave me to talk to my sister." Azcadelia said. The girls look at Pandora and then headed to the door. Having no idea what they have done. Kordelia paused. She couldn't believe Pandora was her mother and not Phoebe. What was this family lying about. The secrets they were hiding. She signed and followed suit after her sisters.

"It's been a long time." Pandora returned.

"I know," Azcadelia said. Pandora smirked again trailing over to the book. She lightly dusted her fingertips as sparkles glowed underneath her fingertips.

"my visions having been speaking vivid tails lately"

"your visions?"

Pandora chuckled "those prisons only worked against our active power's. Not my visions. Clever thing powers can be."

"What do you want? My death?"

"No. I'm just here to save my daughter."

"Are you sure? Because last time I check you were trying to bring me to my demise. A long with my other sisters"

"You girls were losing your minds. You and others were so far gone. Your power's almost consumed you all."

"Zauthura was right," Azcadelia said, turning on her heel. Pandora held her palm up and stopped Azcadelia from moving. "don't walk away from me when I've talking to you Zauthura" Pandora turned letting her hands go.

"how did you know? "

"That you and Zauthura are fused. I can smell that curse she left upon you. She clouds your judgments."

"I hear her very thoughts ."

"trust me I know." Pandora said waving her hands over Azcadelia face. "she's draining your divine powers in order to come back."

"She's killing me isn't she?"

"Yes,"

"What do I do?"

"I know not, those are the arts of Oracelle. I do know she would tell you to take a dipp in the forbidden gardan" Pandora replied disappearing within a light. Azcadelia signed and ran her hands through her hair. This was all too much for her. Zauthura was coming back no matter. All Zauthura wanted was power. She didn't care. How could there family ever be normal again. Sister against sister. Their mothers would be offended and disgusted with them. How could the good name of Halliwell turn into this. The destruction all starting from Zauthura.

Pandora had rose from the enchanted gardan to heal herself. Many thoughts running through her head. Strange it was to be back in the house.

"still daydreaming?" Jetalunus asked. Pandora looked up and smirked.

"As always" Pandora responded. "What has become of our family?"

"We have failed."

"you blame yourself for the way Zauthura turned out," Pandora implied speaking the truth. Jetalunus turned her back and shook her head.

"we weren't meant to have this much power"

"but yet we have it." Pandora reminded.

"only because we took half of it. Taking some even from demons..."

"Jetalunus what happened all those years ago? How did Zauthura get kipnapped?"

"What makes you think she got kidnapped? Jetalunus responded turning back to face her purple hair sister. "Use your sight. You'll find the way.." Jetalunus said. She turned on her heel and began to walk out right before her sister stopped her.

"Melinda-" Pandora called out to her sister.

"Melinda is dead" Jetalunus said walking off in fury.


End file.
